gingofandomcom-20200215-history
The Planetokio Movie
The Planetokio Movie (or simply Planetokio) is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. Based on the video game series of the same name, it was directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by LaRoque, Don Rhymer, and J. Stewart Burns, and a story by Geo G., LaRoque, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward. The film features the voices of Griffin Gluck, Jessica Biel, George Takei, Danny McBride, Nathan Lane, Bill Hader, Wallace Shawn, Bobby Moynihan, and Tom Kane. The film premiered in Tokyo, Japan on December 5, 2015, and was released on December 11, 2015 by Universal Pictures. It received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $717 million worldwide, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2015, the 23rd highest-grossing animated film of all time and the fifth highest-grossing film from Gingo. The Planetokio Movie, along with Hatty, marked the first time Gingo released two films in one year. Plot Coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of Planetokio characters *Griffin Gluck as Iken J. Yanguburu, a blue-haired meal delivery boy who works at Rai Rai Ken. **Ava Acres as young Iken *Jessica Biel as Naomi Canbell, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter. *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of Rai Rai Ken and the inventory of the energy ball gun. *Danny McBride as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father. *Nathan Lane as Boro, Iken's robot assistant. *Bill Hader as Lai Lai, the owner of Rai Rai Ken, and Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart. *Wallace Shawn as Noboru, a kindly convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products. *Bobby Moynihan as Akiba, the police chief. *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction. *Audel LaRoque as Ferdinand, an nasty thief who is responsible for stealing Iken's delivery. *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot *Craig Kellman as Cocky Alien *Michael Wildshill as Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Jarvis *Kari Wahlgren as Sharen *Mark Mothersbaugh of Devo appears in a voice cameo, amongst additional voices. Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Terry Ward *Bill Farmer *Tom Kenny *Mickie McGowan *Rodger Bumpass *Danny Mann *Jess Harnell *Tara Strong *Lori Alan *Fred Tatasciore *Jan Rabson *Eric Osmond *Steve Samono *Ed Fuller *Jim Cummings *David K. Thompson *Laraine Newman *Gary Hall *Bob Bergen *Kevin Michael Richardson *Jim Ward *April Winchell Production Rumors about a possible Planetokio film had circulated since the release of the first game in 1999. The first attempt at a film adaptation was in development at Gingo Animation in 2001. However, the film did not materialize since the studio could not find a script that they liked. In 2006, in an interview with The New York Times, Geo G. announced that Gingo would possibly start working on a Planetokio film once more, although he said "nothing's official". In September 2009, Geo stated that a Planetokio film was not being planned. He said, "It's too early to say. Everyone's talking about it, but if we had ideas it would be great." A 3D computer-animated feature film based on the Planetokio series was officially announced by Gingo on July 10, 2011, after the success of Gabriel Garza (2011). Audel LaRoque was announced to write and direct, with David K. Thompson and Michael Wildshill producing. Don Rhymer, the writer of Surf's Up and Rio, joined the project after Geo and LaRoque wrote a treatment based on a discussion among themselves, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward. LaRoque said, "One of the biggest questions we've gotten in the last few years is "Are you going to make a Planetokio movie?" As in matter of fact, yes, we are. When Geo, Steve, and Terry and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. I was so excited about it that I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In June 2012, LaRoque confirmed that he planned to redesign the film's characters. On August 23, 2012, it was announced that J. Stewart Burns had been hired to write the draft for the film. However, Don Rhymer died from head and neck cancer on November 28, 2012, during the writing phase of the film. On September 13, 2013, it was confirmed that a form of the script was completed. Music Soundtrack Track listing #GoGo, Planetokio - Fatboy Slim #Eternal (Radio Edit) - D.J. Dee.M #Not Anyone - Black Box #Brimful of Asha (Norman Cook Mix) - Cornershop #Knocking on Your Door - Erasure #Crescendolls - Daft Punk #The Launch - DJ Jean #Twenty Something - Pet Shop Boys #Millennium (Ashes to Ashes Mix) - Front Line Assembly #Planetokio Theme (Cooly's Jungle Mix) - Osamu Satu Gallery The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Score All music composed by Hans Zimmer. #The Rai Rai Ken Lab #Delivery Theft #Junkyard Material #The Culprit #Mr. Bye-Bye #Teddy Bear Temptation #The Boro Project #Correct Star #Fireworks #Gorilla Boro #Ueno #Fixing Naomi #The Break-In #Alien Naomi #Blannetkio #Monkey See, Monkey Shoo #Giving the Memories #Blast-Off! Release The Planetokio Movie was initially scheduled to be released on November 21, 2014. However, in September 2013, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation moved the release date to December 11, 2015, a date that was originally slated for a then-untitled Gingo film that would later become 2016's Evolupia. Universal chairman Donna Langley said the decision was made in order to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season in 2014, such as Big Hero 6, Interstellar, Dumb and Dumber To (also by Universal), The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, and Home (until its release slot was taken by Penguins of Madagascar). The release date change was also the day after Universal changed the release date of Illumination Entertainment's Minions, from December 2014 to July 2015. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Universal released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Dr. Canbell to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first teaser trailer was released on May 19, 2015. A second teaser trailer was released on July 1, 2015. A free mobile action video game inspired by the Planetokio franchise, titled Planetokio: Sushi Run, was released on November 25, 2015. The game, developed by Gameloft, was adapted for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was Universal's parent company NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media The Planetokio Movie was released on digital HD on March 4, 2016 and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 22, 2016 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The releases also include a short film titled Monkey See, Monkey Sued. In the United Kingdom, The Planetokio Movie went to number one on the Official Video Chart in its first week of sales. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Possible sequel Although The Planetokio Movie has been described as a success and Universal was reportedly interested in making a sequel and turning The Planetokio Movie into a franchise, Universal only had the rights to make one Planetokio film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:The Planetokio Movie Category:Planetokio